bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Joint Training Battle/Round Four
The Fourth Round of Class 1-A vs. Class 1-B is a battle between Katsuki Bakugo, Kyoka Jiro, Hanta Sero, and Rikido Sato against Yosetsu Awase, Setsuna Tokage, Kojiro Bondo, and Togaru Kamakiri. Prologue The fourth match is set to begin and Neito announces that he's been looking forward to the fourth round bout between Setsuna and Katsuki. Class 1-B's fourth team discusses how they plan to deal with Katsuki's team. Kojiro and Yosetsu believe its perfectly balanced but Togaru just wants to tear them to shreds. Setsuna suggests that their team take them down early. Vlad King boasts over the mic that his class has the advantage in wins despite it being a draw. Class 1-A had Hitoshi in the first round and now the scores are tied between both classes. Shota Aizawa agrees that Class 1-B's strategies have been better thus far and its probably due to his insufficient teaching. This saddens Shota's students and Neito rubs salt in the wound by taunting them. All Might is impressed with Class 1-B's performance but still believes Class 1-A can do much better. Midnight asks if All Might loves Class 1-A and he simply replies that he loves all his students equally. All Might silently believes Katsuki will do great things in this match. Katsuki rudely tells Hanta and Rikido to follow his lead and orders "Ears" listens for the other team while trailing them. Hanta believes that they should lie in wait for an opportunity but Katsuki argues that they need to act first and create their own opportunity. Kyoka wonders if Katsuki's plan will work but they all proceed with it. Katsuki gives each of them one of his grenades and tells them that he'll save them if they get in trouble and asks them to do the same for him. Setsuna believes Katsuki will act like a one-man team with the others loosely following behind him. Her team plots to ambush Katsuki's team repeatedly to force Katsuki into a mistake that'll make his team fall into disarray. Battle Class 1-A charges through Ground Gamma while Kyoka listens for their opponents. Katsuki notices someone up ahead and tells Kyoka to hurry and find their location. Kyoka stops and notices there are dozens of sounds that lead them into a trap. She tries to warn her team but it's too late. Setsuna's detached mouth sneaks up behind Katsuki and confirms the ambush. Setsuna's Quirk lets her spread out her separated limbs throughout the field and used them to create noises that lead Class 1-A into a trap. She used Kyoka's reconnaissance Quirk against them and attacks with her tiny body parts. They barrage Katsuki with rapid-fire small hits and Hanta uses Barricade Tape to protect his team. Setsuna tells Kojiro it's his turn and he uses Glue Squall spread his adhesive all over the area. Hanta tries to lead the three of them away but Togaru uses his Quirk to slash a large pipe that crashes down toward the other team. Rikido tries to sacrifice himself to hold it up but Katsuki manages to fire a large enough explosion to save his team. Togaru believes Katsuki's actions destroyed his team's protective shelter. He propels himself off the pipes using blades from his feet and uses his speed to attack. Setsuna orders him to take out Kyoka first because her Quirk is the most troublesome. Katsuki uses an explosion to propel himself behind Kyoka and kicks her away. He uses a second explosion to repel Togaru, using a new strength to help his team. Togaru protects himself with thick blades from his arm and legs. Katsuki commends the "insects" reflexes and blows him away with an explosion. Togaru recovers by sending a blade from his back into a pipe that kills the momentum. He decides to retreat because those were Setsuna's orders. Neito is surprised to see that Katsuki saved Kyoka. Denki and Eijiro claim Katsuki's changed since the Sports Festival but Neito refuses to believe it. Eijiro admits it's the first time he's seen Katsuki throw himself into danger for someone else, but claims it's no surprise. Katsuki doesn't care about Class 1-A winning the overall training but he wants to win this battle 4-0 with no injuries because that's a victory fit for the strongest. Kyoka tries to hone in on Class 1-B but Setsuna's interference makes it difficult. She does notice that there are fewer sounds than before and Class 1-B is retreating. Katsuki surmises they're trying to regroup and gets angry because they're underestimating him. Katsuki notices Kojiro retreating above them and uses explosions to blast his way up to him. Yosetsu supports his team as they retreat and covers Kojiro. He remains hidden until Katsuki is in position and them traps him with his Super Move Construction-Done-Kwik: Weldcraft! Yosetsu uses his Quirk to bond Katsuki's body with stone pillars that trap him to the pipes he was trying to fly through. Hanta surmises that Setsuna's eyes are making it easy for the other team to read their movements. Yosetsu runs away and hides within the pipes so Hanta can't get a clear shot off with his tape. Rikido acts quickly and uses his Quirk to free Katsuki from his restraints. Katsuki flies at Yosetsu, who's impressed by his team's quick actions. Katsuki gets out of the way and lets his teammates take out the enemy. Hanta carries Kyoka to the fight and she attacks Yosetsu with Heartbeat Surround. Katsuki flies at Kojiro and admits the winter season has slowed him down. Setsuna supports Kojiro with her body pieces and the latter counterattacks with adhesive. Katsuki claims that he's finally warming up and barrages Kojiro with a wide cascade of explosions. Rikido quickly grabs Kojiro and Hanta wraps up Yosetsu. Within a few seconds, Class 1-A has captured two of their opponents. Nervous, Neito mulls over how he expected Katsuki to act brashly on his own. Setsuna believed Katsuki would charge in on his own and her team would be able to exploit any weakness created by his selfishness. However, Katsuki's team follows through close behind him and their teamwork is virtually perfect. Ochaco points out of the School Festival helped Katsuki trust his fellow bandmates Kyoka points Katsuki in Togaru's direction. Hanta realizes that Setsuna must regenerate any sections of her body that were lost. He surmises that she likely has to return her other pieces when regenerating to avoid going over her limit. Hanta attaches Katsuki's grenade to one of her pieces. Katsuki grabs Togaru by his horn and uses Explode-A-Pult to vault him fiercely into the wall. Setsuna notices the grenade and avoids the blast, but she plays right into Katsuki's hands. He sneaks up on her and blasts her in the face with a Point Blank Stun Grenade. Setsuna screams that Katsuki's changed too much and crashes to the ground. Katsuki stands over her defeated body and claims he hasn't changed at all. He still plans on surpassing All Might and becoming the No. 1 Hero. Aftermath Class 1-A achieves victory in less than five minutes. Shota Aizawa commends his student's synergy and Vlad King scolds his students for acting too rigid. Setsuna apologizes to her team for a pitiful loss. Yosetsu claims they were too weak in the face of a calm Katsuki and Togaru says he'll remember this loss. Class 1-A congratulates the winning team. Denki commends Katsuki and Kyoka for fighting like real heroes. All Might confronts Katsuki and commends him on a great job well done. Katsuki brushes him off and Izuku congratulates him next. Katsuki yells at him out of reflex and then reminds Izuku that he's getting stronger. Izuku claims he'll still surpass Katsuki, annoying him. All Might claims Izuku has a good friend in Katsuki outside of his vulgar language. References Site Navigation Category:Katsuki Bakugo Battles Category:Kyoka Jiro Battles Category:Hanta Sero Battles Category:Rikido Sato Battles Category:Yosetsu Awase Battles Category:Setsuna Tokage Battles Category:Kojiro Bondo Battles Category:Togaru Kamakiri Battles